Never Leaving You
by Pricat
Summary: A friend's destiny has been revealed on her twenty first birthday and Shrek's worried that their friendship will change but wants to protect her from Charming. This is a birthday present for Inyunaruto365
1. Chapter 1

**Never Leaving You**

**_A/N I got the idea for this last night before I fell asleep last night and watching Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow brought the idea back to me. It's about never leaving somebody you care about deeply, somebody you've known most of your life. I hope people enjoy. _**

It was a cloudy night in Far, Far Away but not everything was peaceful. Charming was sneaking around, looking to cause trouble and saw Artie talking with Fiona. They were talking about their human friends. He smiled evilly realising how to make the kingdom his.

But at the swamp Shrek was opening a portal to Earth. He wanted to visit somebody on Earth.

It was May 13th in Calvert County and he was worried. He knew that somebody he cared about was having a birthday the next day and he was nervous. He knew the age of his friend would be twenty one and it was now or never.

Leah was watching Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow on her computer and rooting for Naruto. She then heard Mike and Sheba meow loudly as they ran in.

"What's up with them?

Wait I know why!

It's been a long time.... since he came here." she said leaving the room and heard talking come from Carley's room.

She opened the door softly and smiled.

Carley and Shrek were sitting on the bed talking away.

"Hey we haven't seen you around here in a long time." she said to him as they hugged.

".....Yeah same here.

It's been a while since you were with us. Only we have to go now, okay?" the ogre replied.

"Go where?

To Duloc?" Leah heard Carley ask.

He nodded.

He remembered what those ninja ogres had told him about his human friend and confidant, that soon she would change and that Charming would come after them so he felt like he had to protect her.

"_I'm not letting Charming get his hands on you, I swear."_ he thought as he along with Leah opened the portal to Duloc.

Leah was wearing her Leaf Village headband and gloves. He remembered Carley still had low self esteem and not a lot of confidence but he knew he, Leah and the others could help.

Leah wondered what was with Shrek as they arrived at the swamp.

"He's worried..... about Carley.

Some ninja ogres showed up a few days ago with Snowgre and revealed something about your soulmate.

But Charming wants whatever she has within her to take over. They said it would emerge tomorrow." Fiona explained as the triplets were asleep.

"_But..... that's her birthday._

_What's going on here_?" Leah thought as they fell asleep.

"....Leah-san is Shrek mad at us for not being here in a long while?" she heard Carley ask.

"No.... he's just very worried about you." Leah replied hugging her as she put her arms around her waist.

Fiona smiled hearing that. She knew that her husband was very worried about his friend but wanted to tell her in the morning but was scared about it.

He knew how she would react.

But he gasped seeing his young friend sleep as her ears had became that of an ogre.

"_So she is changing...... into one of us._

_I should tell them what's going on but I'm worried for her. Maybe I should explain why I'm so worried._

_She is the Princess after all but Charming will come after her._

_What can we do?"_ he thought sadly as he went to bed. The next morning Leah gasped in amazement seeing her friend had changed.

"What happened to her?" Leah asked curious but worried. Fiona smiled at that. "I can answer that Leah but don't tell.... Carley yet. It'll be hard to explain." Shrek told her.

"I understand.

Go on please." she replied to him.

"A few days ago some ninja ogres showed up and were looking for somebody, your friend.

They think that she is..... the Princess of Ogre-Kura, a village populated by ogres with noble hearts and bears a crystal within her but until last night.... I thought they were fooling around.

She has great power at her fingertips and Charming will be after us no matter what we do.

That's why I was so short last night.

I was just very worried about her and you." he explained as Leah nodded in reply.

"Don't worry it doesn't matter if Charming does come after us, we can stop him!" she replied to him.

Shrek nodded sadly.

Charming smiled as he saw that Carley's magic had emerged.

He'd been watching them ever since they'd arrived. He smiled knowing that she was indeed the Princess of Ogre-Kura and all ogres in that village worshipped and obeyed her but some feared her.

"Don't worry Mother.

Soon we'll be together once more and the kingdom shall be ours!" he said to a picture of the Fairy Godmother.

Shrek sighed seeing Carley wake up.

"Hey guys what's up?

Why're you're staring at me for?" she asked them.

"Maybe.... you should look in the mirror." Fiona said to her as she clutched her head.

"You okay?" Leah asked worriedly.

"I.... just feel weird...... like magic is coursing through me." she answered her.

She saw her friend's eyes go wide as she looked in the mirror in awe at her new form. Leah smiled at this.

"Wow you look pretty." she told her.

"T-Thanks but I don't understand.

Why am I like this?" she asked her curious.

"This is your destiny." Shrek began nervously.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Carley said to her friend.

"I.... knew you wouldn't. For years the village Ogre-Kura has been yearning for it's heir to return because she was taken from there so she could grow up without people like Charming trying to take you.

Her chosen Protector snuck her away and brought her to Earth from here." he explained. She nodded but looked worried as Leah put a hnd on her shoulder.

"So where is this hidden village?" Leah asked.

"In Japan." a voice said as somebody appeared.

It was Snowgre.

"What're you doing here?" Shrek asked his teenage cousin.

"Here to help you _Protector._ " he hissed to him.

Shrek grew nervous at that.

Leah wondered what Snowgre meant but saw plane tickets.

"We leave for Japan later." the teen ogre told them.....

Leah smiled as they were partying later that night, celebrating her soulmate's birthday but noticed Snowgre and Shrek weren't acting like themselves.

"Snowg why do you have to involve me in all of this?

I know you brought her to Duloc long, long ago but why me?

The Protector should be you, not me." Shrek said to him.

"But you and her are friends ever since you both met.

Besides Fate chose you, not me so deal with it." Snowgre replied but they were unaware Leah had overheard.....


	2. Hiding Something From Them

**Never Leaving You**

Leah watched as Carley slept on the plane. She knew she was tired from the party they'd had but saw Shrek watch her sleep sadly. Snowgre and him were wearing human clothes and sunglasses to hide their eyes so humans wouldn't worry.

Snowgre was listening to his I-Pod and rocking out loud. He was excited to be going to Japan.

But Charming wasn't happy seeing that from his lair in the underground catacombs.

"So they're headed for that hidden village that half blind brat is Princess of?

I have to get her to help me." he thought as he cackled evilly.....

"You okay?

You haven't been yourself since you visited two nights ago. Something's up and I just want to know what's going on." Leah told Shrek.

"I-It's just I'm worried about my friendship with Carley will change because she's older but also the Princess of Ogre-Kura.

She'll be too busy to hang with us.

You know how much I care about her." he answered her softly drinking Diet Coke.

She heard Carley laugh as she woke up.

"Nice one mi amigo." she said softly drinking Coke Zero. He was unaware she'd heard what he said. But Snowgre was a little worried. He'd had a vision about Charming coming after them.

"You okay Snowg?

You look nervous." Leah said to the ogre teen.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay." he replied nervous.

They heard the plane land at Tokyo International.

Leah smiled as they got off the plane but decided to go somewhere for lunch because she was hungry along with Carley and Snowgre.

"What about you?

You want something to eat?" Carley asked Shrek.

"I'll be okay." he answered as they left while he went to check on their hotel rooms.

Leah noticed her soul mate was quiet as they ate. She was enjoying the ramen and squid but wondered why.

Snowgre had a feeling it was to do with his cousin.

He knew his cousin wasn't so happy about being the Protector but knew there was no going back. He hoped he'd come to his senses. He saw the symbol of the Protector on his cousin's hand.

"_Maybe I should talk to him about this Protector thing."_ Leah thought looking into Snowgre's emerald eyes.

He nodded in reply as he saw her leave.

Shrek was in his hotel room sitting on his bed thinking.

He then saw the door slide open.

Leah walked in.

"We need to talk." she told him softly looking into his hazel eyes.

"Why are you nervous about being Carley's Protector?

It doesn't make sense." she said to him.

He sighed sadly.

"This is going to take a while." he replied.....


	3. Saving Friends Using Magic

**Never Leaving You**

Leah saw sadness in her ogre friend's eyes as he explained to her about why he didn't want to be the Protector and use magic welled up in him. She heard smashing as Snowgre's shuriken flew near the door. The ogre teen looked nervous but had a feeling they were talking about being the Protector.

"But you still..... will be her friend, Princess or not. She mightn't want to stay in Ogre-Kura because she would miss us both and you know it." Leah reassured him.

"Yeah.... you're right.

But I'm not sure I can do this." he told her.

Snowgre understood but Leah shot him a look and left the room.

Leah then went to the room she shared with Carley and opened the door. She was in bed asleep as Leah changed into a night gown and climbed in beside her and wrapped her arms around her soul mate's waist.

"Leah.... I missed you.

Is Shrek feeling better now?" Carley said with her eyes closed.

"Sort of. I miss it when we're not together. But what if..... you have to remain in Ogre-Kura and be Princess?

Would you stay or be with us, especially me?" Leah asked her softly.

"I-I'm not sure. But I would want to be with you because you make me whole and fill my heart with happiness." she answered her softly.

Leah smiled hearing that.

Charming cackled as he summoned dark spirit ninjas to go find Shrek and his friends and take care of them but leave the Princess of Ogre-Kura for him to deal with.

"Yes Charming." they obeyed leaving him.

He cackled seeing them leave to do his bidding.

Snowgre was woken by a shuriken being thrown and ducked. He growled angrily since it was three in the morning and was woken up.

"Who throws these at this time of night?" he asked seeing a spirit ninja with a blank look in his eyes.

"Where's the Princess my master wants me to find?" he said roughly.

"I don't think so dude!" he said taking care of him using a katana. He then went to wake the others and heard sounds of a struggle from his cousin's room. Shrek was fighting more of those ninjas but used magic without realising it especially when one got near Carley.

"_I knew he was meant to be her Protector but he's just hiding it inside."_ he thought as he saw the spirit ninjas destroyed.

"You okay?" Snowgre asked Shrek as he helped him up.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay.

Just nervous from what those ninja freaks were doing." he replied to him. But there was worry in Carley's eyes as there were a few wounds on her ogre friend's body.

Suddenly her eyes glowed with magic and magic shot from her hands healing him.

Leah was amazed at that as the magic faded.

"_How did she do that?_

_It was cool."_ Snowgre thought as Carley fell asleep in Leah's arms.

"Is she okay?" Fiona asked worried.

"Yeah her magic made her exhausted, that's all." Shrek answered him.

Leah smiled at that.

She knew how much Carley cared about her ogre friend.

"That's why her magic was strong.

I hope we can stop Charming." Leah thought as they lay in bed later that night.

Charming growled in anger but wasn't giving up.....


End file.
